


You're Mine Now

by Sociopathbrony



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: A bit of descriptive torture-esque stuff, Attempted Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathbrony/pseuds/Sociopathbrony
Summary: A secret mission to kill the world's worst spark of europa, the Heterodyne, goes horribly horribly wrong.





	You're Mine Now

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 coffee and poison. The whole story i have planned also includes the last prompt but ill have to write that later.

He had finally made it. He had worked his whole life to get to the point of being on of the Heterodyne’s personal assistants and he finally made it. He gleamed as he accepted the coffee mug from the kitchen and walked the four long halls, two staircases down and another half a hall to the Heterodyne’s main lab where he was currently trapped by his own will to create. He sprinkled in some highly deadly, nearly untraceable new formula for a poison he specially made himself just to kill a Heterodyne, the unkillable. Anyone who practiced immunization to any poison during their lives would keel over after a few minutes of this toxic dust. He opened the door with his free hand and entered, knocking would've been useless anyways. Slantax Heterodyne was huddled over some sort of machine that had human organs strewn about it's workings and empty mugs littering the workspace. He turned suddenly when the door closed shut with a clack and clapped his hands together when he spotted the coffee, striding over in just three long steps. 

“Well go on and test it already.” he looked impatiently at the minion, eyes darting back and forth like crazy.

“I-I'm sorry, what am i supposed to do?” he stumbled.

“You have to taste the drink first. I just need to check it's not poisonous.”

The faux minion panicked, trying to find an excuse not to drink his own poison. “Oh! Yeah, i already did that on the way over.” He added “Master.” as a quick afterthought hopefully enough to convince him.

“You're supposed to test it in front of me. How are minions being trained these days?” he flung his hands in the air. “Now drink before I line you up as the next donar for materials right here and now for disobeying your Heterodyne.” His words could've quite nearly cut he faux minion’s ears off with their sharp tone. Given the options, though, the poison seemed like a quicker death then live giblet harvest. 

He tentatively and slowly raised the cup to his mouth, maybe being able to take a fake sip, but the mug's strange shape, a skull no less, made pressing his lips tight enough to the sides for nothing to come in extremely difficult and apparently impossible. Some of the poison coffee dribbled in and immediately started burning his tongue. Not from the heat but from the acidic base mixed with the worst possible things meant to immediately start reacting and soaking through your bloodstream when they mixed with saliva.

He dropped the mug and it shattered all over the floor, contents going everywhere. He curled in on his stomach and let out choked gasps and swallowing before they became full out screaming. The poison started flowing through the bloodstream as his throat felt like it was being ripped open from the inside by long fingernails and dull barbs. Slantax came closer and looked down to the mess on the floor and then to the coffee and gave a hideous smile. 

“Well this is a first for the week.” he took a seat and watched as what was apparently an intruder thrashed around as what surely felt like sharp clump dried molten lava scraped against everywhere inside. “Oh, you were good. This is unlike any poison I've seen! And how you managed to wait so long to make it to being a personal minion, just to watch me suffer? Genius! Delightful! So much persistence! But you lacked all the information, but that's a good sign, it means it's kept quite well.” he paused as a particularly loud and scraping scream ripped from the man's vocal cords. “And you somehow managed to get here without anyone knowing… hmmmm” he mused on this fotr as short as possible, running out of time if he followed through with the change of events. He stood and got to work, carefully eyedrop-sucking up a sample of the coffee which was now draining away down the red stained grate and dropping it into a tube. He mixed in a little of this and some of that, dipping a chemicalized paper in and watching the colours change. He boiled down the sample with the vacuum chamber as quick as possible to get the main components of the poison separated again. The infused water evaporated away as Slantax got everything else set up for the cure. Mixing in the powder, he rushed it over to the slowly twitching and exhausted form of the intruder and poured it down his throat.

  


He woke up to a warm bed and when he opened his eyes he saw an extravagant room he'd never seen before. He blinked to the darkness until his eyes adjusted and saw a figure at the end of the bed. He bolted up and scooched back against the headboard. “Please don't…”

The Heterodyne looked up from his seat on the foot of the bed. He stood and stalked closer. He loomed over and smiled.

“I just saved you life. Shouldn't that get any thanks?” He remained silent. “Well either way, welcome to your new home. I think I have the perfect job for a sneaky sneak like you.”

He couldn't tell if the calm visage of the Heterodyne was perhaps more terrifying now than earlier with the hyperactive, unpredictable mood. The best he could do was nod.

“So what's the name you've been telling my people, cause I'll have to be sure they have the right person when they go and get you set for your new position.” He backed off slowly and sat back down right there. “Oh come on, speak up!” he snapped from his disturbing calm.

“I-I'm Lorvil Deitrichska, I will stop you!”

“Ooooo, Lorvil, I like that. Well from now on your, what was it… I know someone told me. Geitel something or other. Well welcome to Mechanicsburg,  _ Geital.  _ It's wonderful to have you in the army, you'll do  _ great _ .”


End file.
